1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems with multiple graphical displays, and more particularly, to a multi-display system and method supporting differing accessibility features for each graphical display of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-monitor support is included in most present-day operating systems and the use of multiple monitors across a single computer “desktop” is becoming increasingly prevalent. Accessibility features with respect to a computer graphical display, an in particular to present-day computer display “desktops” include features such as contrast, color set, font size, line widths and other visual display characteristics that can provide enhanced visibility for persons with some level of visual impairment. For example, a person with a particular form of color blindness can adjust their desktop settings to select a particular color scheme that uses colors that they are able to distinguish. As another example, a person with partial blindness can select large fonts for the display of text.
However, present operating systems and applications typically use a uniform set of accessibility characteristics across all graphical displays, whether they represent portions of a desktop, or show the same desktop. In some instances, a computer system user with limited visual acuity may need to view the same desktop or the same application output screen as another user having differing visual acuity. While each user may have their own monitor, using present technology, the settings of the desktop or application would have to be changed for both users in order to accommodate the user with limited visual acuity.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multi-display computer system and method for providing differing graphical display accessibility feature selections on separate graphical displays that are displaying the same information.